To the Moon and Back Again
by Orangesarecool
Summary: "Today is the oldest we are and the youngest we'll be." Austin is a boy who wants nothing more than to be with Ally. Ally is a girl who wants nothing more than to be with Austin. A match made in heaven, right? "Haven't you heard of the quote 'Money can't buy happiness'"? We got no money but we got our hearts. And that's just fine.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story so please don't hate on it. Please tell me if I should continue or if I should fix anything Thank Yous! P.S ME SO HAPPY A&amp;A IS COMING BACK FOR MORE IN SEASON FOUR!**

"I never thought it would come down to this."

I stared at him. This boy, this man who briefly held my heart for the last week or so, was now seemingly cracking it, almost as if he wanted it to shatter just so he could laugh in my face.

"But it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway," he droned on, "there's also the fact that I'm leaving for Seattle sometime soon. It wouldn't be right to start up something."

I wanted to scream, argue, to yell in his face. We did start something.

Possibly the most dangerous fire ever known to mankind.

"Are you seeing someone else?" I blurted out.

He looked taken aback. It was the first time I spoke ever since we began the conversation. Red-faced and flustered, he tried to muster a reply.

"No! Of course not! Are you accusing me of cheating?"

I looked at him skeptically, then sighed. "It's ok Austin. You can't cheat on me if we were never together in the first place."

It was his turn to sigh. "I wanted t- I just never got th-," he took a deep breath, then continued, "Ally, I loved you more than you've ever imagined-I still do, its ju-,"

"Then why are you leaving me?"

A long pause. The silence roared loud in my ears.

"I-uh, I have to go to Seattle, like I told you."

Excuses.

"We can do long distance."

"My family's going through hard times right now."

"I'm here for you," the amusement evident in my voice.

He groaned. "I just- I can't- look Ally-I-," in his word vomit, he looked at me hoping I could just, _understand._

I raised an eyebrow. This was going nowhere. And suddenly, we found ourselves caught up in the most intense staring contest.

Chocolate. Chocolate was my favorite color, the color of his eyes, and he seemed to know that. So there I stood, staring up into his chocolate orbs, with him staring right back. And quick as lightning, he pulled me into one of his tight hugs that I had grown to love this past week. I could smell his cologne, my favorite one of his, where I would snuggle up to his chest just to catch a scent of it. He pulls back a bit, and I see that his hair has flopped over his eye a bit, and I know in just a second, he will run his hand through it so it has that sexy-messy look. It's funny how much you learn about a person in just one week.

"I'll miss you Ally."

And with that, he swiftly pulls away and walks down the street with quick, long strides. I have to sprint to catch up.

"Austin! Austin, please don't leave!" desperation now filling my voice.

He doesn't even look at me. "Ally, I have to go now, or I won't be able to later."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." And when he didn't respond, I went on with, "Austin... I don't understand...We had the best week of our lives-well I did, at least-and now...it's like you-,"

He cut in, "Ally I'm probably not your dream guy, or 'The One'. I just don't want you to get hurt. I bet once you know my secret, you won't even wanna be with me."

I gasped. "You are seeing someone else! I knew it! Even though we aren't officially _dating,_ we we're still _involved_, weren't we?" Tears started to swell in my eyes. "Oh god, I can't believe I-,"

He lunged forward, stealing the words right from my mouth with a sweet kiss. He grabbed my hand a pulled me over to a stone bench, proceeding to plop down with a huff and bury his face in his hands.

"Austin..." it wasn't so much as his name as a warning. He stayed silent. "Austin...you can tell me anything. I told you this before but I care about you, I'm here for you...I love you." Another sigh. He's been sighing a lot lately.

I gave him a few more minutes, and when he spoke, it was so quiet, I wasn't sure if it was in my head.

"I'm broke."

Unbelievable. "That's your secret? Who cares if you're broke?"

He looked at me surprised. "I thought you did. I thought...that you wouldn't want to be with me once you find out. I saw you with your fancy outfits and that expensive Challenger in your driveway. An-and I couldn't take that heartbreak, so I had to leave you first. Of course, it doesn't make a difference because my heart will be broken no matter what. Coming here to L.A for a week was a once in a lifetime chance for me. My dad, he sent me here on his death bed. He told me to go somewhere I've always wanted to go. The U.K was my number one choice but we didn't have enough money for that. I thought L.A would be slightly less expensive-I mean, at least it's not over seas."

"Oh," was all I could think of. I mean what do you say to something like that?

"But now, I've run out of money and I have to stay with a friend in Seattle."

I couldn't help it. "What about your mom?" I blurted out. As soon as the words came out, my hand came up to cover my mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would you say that? Do you know how insensitive you sound? _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that," I rushed.

He chuckled. "It's ok Ally, really. My mom...I never knew her...she ran away literally right after I came into this fucked up world. I mean who fucking does that?!"He took a few moments to calm down. "I'm sorry Ally, it's just I've always wondered what it would be like to have a mom."

I needed to change the subject. "So, uh, who's this friend of yours?" I winced. Externally. Not really the best topic to change it to. I didn't need to be reminded that he _wanted_ to leave.

"Her name's-,"

"_Her?! _It's a girl?!"

"Look Ally, she's a childhood friend, and she's the only connection that I have left in the country."

"What about me?"

"I didn't know how you would react, so I decided not to take that risk." He shrugs and says it nonchalantly like he almost doesn't care.

"You would rather leave me heartbroken than angry at you?" Tears once again pooling in my eyes, my vision blurred, I looked up at him.

He closed his eyes and let out, yet another sigh. I twisted my body away from him, ready to run if I needed.

"Ally-I can explain."

That did it. I managed to get the last word, "That's what they all say." And with that, I sprinted down the street, away, away from him, away from life, away from everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I want to thank everyone that read the my first chapter! This was written at literally 1:42 am, and I couldn't sleep until I posted this, so yeah. I'm sorry if both chapters seem like fillers, but im kinda new to this...Reviews are appreciated, what I could improve on, what you likes, the stuff in between. Anyways...yeah Goodnight! Zzzz...**

_"No way!...Are you kidding me?!...What did you say?...Nice, only you would, Trish...Hey listen, can I call you-" She was cut off from a hard push to her left shoulder, throwing her off balance and making her stumble upon the curb and trip onto the sidewalk, on which she was _not_ walking on. Hands splayed out in front of her body, hair flying everywhere, the phone was momentarily forgotten, skidding out into the street. She screamed as her skin made contact with the pavement and pain pulsed through her palms. The person who shoved her tumbled into her, right as a rusty old truck rushed by, along with a drunk driver and his friend yelling at them through the rolled down windows. As soon as they were out of sight, Ally slipped herself out from under the tall male who, apparently just saved her life. She waited until he dusted himself off before speaking._

_"Thanks, for uh, saving my life," after a moments hesitation, she continued, "my name's Ally, by the way." She stuck out her hand to find that it was shaking from the recent adrenaline-rush._

_He encased her petite fingers with his own large and calloused hands. "No problem," he replied breathlessly, "I'm Austin, Austin Moon."_

_"Do I have to tell you my last name too?" she joked. _

_"Nah," he shook his head, "just thought you should know the name of your hero." At that, Ally raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "Anyways, are you okay? Do you need help with anything?" She scanned the area and was dismayed to find her phone crushed in the middle of the road, probably run over by the drunkard that almost hit her. _

_"Shit. My phone." Austin followed her gaze and noticed a broken flip-phone, the pieces catching the sunlight, causing him to see spots._

_"They still sell those models?"_

_"Well, I've had this phone for years, it was my first. Seventh grade. It's pretty cheap."_

_"I can take you to get a new one..."_

_Ally looked more closely at this man. He was about 6 feet tall, a mop of sexy blonde hair piled on top of his head, muscular, toned body, and was pretty attractive if she did say so herself. _

_"Sure...Why not?" _

Now, staring at my new phone from my frozen position on my bed, I recalled every single detail about Austin and I's first meeting. The sting in my hands was gone, but now a different part of me was aching. For him. Not good.

And suddenly, my phone lights up and the default ringtone starts to play. I jump up, hoping it's Austin, but I deflate when the caller ID says _Dad_. I run my hand through my hair and pick up the phone, pressing the green answer button.

"Hi Dad," I say quietly.

"Hey Ally-cat, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Remember I come home this Saturday, so make sure you take the trash out Friday morning."

I rolled my eyes. "I know Dad, you've only told me, like, a _million _times."

As I talk, I make my way across my room to pick up a jacket that had slipped off the back of my chair. On my way to the closet my foot gets tangled in some kind of strap. I try walking out of it, but I end up just tripping over the object.

"Shit." I mutter breathlessly.

It seems as if my dad heard, because he asks, "Sweetie, are you okay? What happened?"

I pull out the rest of the object from under my bed and I find that it is Austin's guitar case, decorated in stickers and quotes. I let out a breath of relief, knowing I still have a piece of him with me. Seeing his guitar case, gets me thinking about Austin himself. _Is he already in Seattle? I wonder who that girl is that he's staying with...What if he forgets me?...Should I call him? I don't want to come off as desperate. _But I am. I am desperate.

My dad's loud voice cuts me off from my train of thought. "Ally? Are you still there?"

"Yea Dad, just tripped over a guitar case. I'm okay."

"Guitar case? Last time I checked, you didn't play guitar, you don't even own a guitar."

Fuck. I forgot. _Should I tell him about Austin? Dad's always overprotective, that isn't a good idea. Then I need another alibi. _I stay silent the entire time I'm having a mental debate with myself about what I should say, until my dad's voice once again breaks the silence.

"Ally honey, tell me the truth. I know you're trying to come up with a lie right now, you always take forever to lie," he chuckles, but soon becomes serious again.

"Fine," I huff. And before I know it, his name has slipped out along with everything in between. I prepare for my dad's explosion.

"You had a boy over the entire time I was gone?! Ally, what has gotten into you?"

I almost say, 'Austin', but I catch myself before I give my dad a heart attack.

"I'm sorry Dad, I really am. Besides, I'm pretty sure Austin moved to Seattle."

I could hear his sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want you to contact that boy anymore. Promise me, Ally, that you will not do anything else irrational until I can get back home. Just four more days. Stay in the house, and no more cloud-watching club this week."

"Geez, Dad, you sound like you're grounding me," I joke. Dad has never really understood the concept of punishment before, not even when I accidentally gave away the entire stock of Sonic Boom, our music shop located on the corner of the mall.

"I am," he deadpanned. "For the rest of the week, you will work at Sonic Boom from noon till 5. Okay?"

I groaned. "But Dad, I have a life too!"

"Ally, stop talking back, I can make Sonic Boom a permanent job for you."

"Sorry."

"And don't even think about skipping, I can ask Trish if you showed up or not."

After that I tried to rush through the rest of the conversation, dragging out my a's in 'okay' to show my irritation. "Bye...Bye...Okay...Love you too...Okay bye." I set down my phone, then plopped down on the floor next to the guitar case to assess my situation. _No cloud-watching club, working till five in the afternoon, can't get much worse than this! If only Austin was here...I think I just made it worse..._

And then, staring down at the meaningful quotes and sayings stuck on the hard, black case, I spot one.

_Before you can fly, you have to let yourself fall_

Maybe this is the fall before I fly. Maybe being with Austin, I can be free, and I can fly.

And I make a decision. I'm going to be bad.

I'm going to run away, away to Austin, away to the rest of my life, away to my everything.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll_ go make some popcorn." Standing up, she made her way into the kitchen and started up the microwave. _

_"What movie do you wanna watch?"_

_Glancing through the doorway, she looked at Austin. "I don't really care, I've seen all of them anyway," gesturing to the large shelf of overflowing movies._

_Smirking, Austin whipped out_ The Conjuring _from behind his back. _

_As soon as Ally read the title, her face paled and she started stuttering. "I-uh, I don't like scary movies. They're scary."_

_He chuckled. "Well, duh. That's why it's a _scary_ movie. And you thought I was dumb."_

_"Hey!" she said defensively, "I just don't like them, that's all." She looked past him at her own collection of movies. __"Can we pleeeease watch something else?" she whined._

_"You said you already watched all of them." He had a point._

_"Look-"_

_"I think the popcorn's burning." He pointed behind her to the microwave, which was now smoking. She sniffed the air to find the unpleasant scent of the overheated snack._

_And so they sat, on the couch, eating burnt popcorn with her face buried in his shirt the entire time, and him staring intently at the screen. _

_"Oh my God, Austin turn it off!" She grabbed at his shirt desperately and sucked in deep breaths of air._

_He quickly turned off the movie and cradled Ally in his arms. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here. Besides, it's just a movie."_

_"Yea but it said it was based off true events!" she wailed. "I told you," she sniffed, "I hate scary movies." she looked away for a moment, staring at her shoes. Noticing, he took her face into his hands and looked into her watering eyes. Her shoulders continued to shake slightly, indicating she still yet to calm down from her freak-out. He needed to comfort her, let her know she was safe._

_Leaning in close, he brushed a stray tear off her cheek. So close that he could practically feel her exhale in those shaky breaths. So close that, instead of her heart slowing down, his heart sped up._

_"Ally," he whispered, "can I kiss you?"_

_She shut her eyes at his warm voice. And nodded._

That kiss. It kept coming back to me.

A few days after Austin took me to the phone repair shop, we've hung out numerous times, and it felt like he was the best friend I never had. And then came that night.

He said he liked me. I said I liked him too. Then he told me that he _like liked _me, possibly even loved me. And I repeated it right back to him.

_Ok Ally, you can do this. _I stared up at the signs telling me where to go and got to gate B14. I sat down in a seat and took a deep breath. My knee started bouncing up and down. _What is dad gonna say? If he grounded me this first time, he won't hesitate to do it now!_ Deep breath, in, and out. _It's worth it, _I told myself, _I have to see him.  
_

* * *

Walking off the plane, I sit down at the boarding area and fish out my phone.

The plane ride was one of my worst. I was seated right under the air conditioning and next to a some guy who kept trying to hit on me. Shaking my head, I take a deep breath and try to get my thoughts together.

I have no idea where I should go, or even who this girl that Austin is staying with. I decide on calling him again, even though he never answers anymore. I guess I got lucky because someone picks up on the other line.

"Hello?" It's a girl's voice. Did he change his number? Just to avoid me?

"Um, may I speak with Austin, Austin Moon?"

"He's not here right now. Can I ask who is calling?"

"I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's..." I pause. What am I to Austin right now? What does he think of me? "..._Friend_," I finish.

She snorts. "Really? The caller ID on his phone says_ Sexy Pickle_ with a kissy face."

I squeak. "Really?!" So he never changed my contact name. Maybe he does care. "I mean-uh, really?"

The girl giggles. "Yes. I'm Kira by the way. Is there anything I can help you with? A message you need to leave?"

"Actually... I was wondering if you could tell me where you guys live, I'm visiting Austin."

She squeals and I have to hold the phone away from me for a few seconds. "I finally get to meet you! Oh, Austin talks about you nonstop! I've been best friends with him since the second grade, I know he's in love with you, Ally."

I scoff. "If he-

She cuts me off, rambling on about how cute we look together (she demanded photos of us from Austin).

"Look can you just tell me your address?" I was getting more irritated by the second. Sure, this girl was nice, or at least_ sounded_ nice, but she was still the girl that Austin had run off to in order to stay away from me.

"Oh, right. I live on South Grahm Street. Where are you right now?"

"Umm, I'm at the airport."

She starts squealing again, plainly excited. "I'm not that far away from the airport. I'll call a taxi for you, my treat! just wait by the baggage claim. See you later!"

I sigh but relax back into the seat. Eventually I make my way to baggage claim where an old man with my name on a sign is waiting for me. He asks for my ID and I show him my license. Then he notices I don't have any luggage, but he doesn't question it. Leading me to the car, he says his name is Al and Kira's house is about twenty minutes away. I slip into the passenger seat and close my eyes, trying to relax my nerves.

Halfway through the ride my cell rings. I pull it out of my pocket and see that Trish is calling. Shit. I nervously answer and the first thing I hear is her scolding voice.

"Ally! Where are you?! Your dad told me that you were coming in at 12! Its already 1:30!"

"I'm sorry Trish, but I can't really come today...or tomorrow...or the rest of the days..."

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but this is your punishment. Your dad gave it to you for a reason."

"I know, I know, and I feel bad about skipping...It's just I can't really come to the store right now."

"And why's that?" Trish asked, her voice laced with skepticism. I could practically see her raising that perfectly manicured eyebrow of hers.

"I, uh, I'm in Seattle right now..."

She blew up, probably even more than my dad did when I told him about Austin. "What?! Are you crazy?! Your dad told me all about this Aiden boy, I know your visiting him right now."

"It's Austin," I corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Are you mad?" I asked tentatively.

"Mad? No. Disappointed? A little. Ally, you know that I'm not just your dad's assistant, your my best friend. You know how much I care about you, you should have told me."

"So...You're not gonna tell on me?"

"Well...no. But _only,_ if you come back before Saturday to at least do a little of the work you were supposed to do this week. And, I will not be responsible in making sure your dad believes that you were home all week and helping out the store. Got it?"

I nodded, but then realized she couldn't see me. "Yea, my responsibility, got it."

"I'm serious Ally, stay safe."

"Okay, okay, I will. Thanks for covering for me Trish. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She snorts. "Oh, I think I have some idea, or you wouldn't be sneaking out all the way to Seattle just to see this boy.

I roll my eyes. "I'll see you on Saturday, Trish. Bye."

She didn't respond, but I heard the line go dead, so I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I let out a breath of relief. _Everything's gonna be A-Okay._

**A/N: I meant to update a lot sooner than this but I've had a lot going on, but luckily school is finally over and ill try to update more frequently, but of course I am going off to camp next week. I would also like to thank those nine people that reviewed on my story. I've had a lot of views but I feel like im not getting a lot of feedback. Not to sound ungrateful or anything! this is my first story and I know nine reviews is progress. Anyways, the addresses, or the directions in here are completely made up, But I did research (lol) and the names of the streets are real, that's just how uncreative and lazy I am to even make up a place. (lol again)**

**P.s If you read my story when it first came out, you'll notice that I changed Eva to Trish, I think it just makes more sense that way ;)**

**ok Biee**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Stop!" I look at him like a mother to a misbehaved child. "Sometimes I forget how immature you are, Austin."_

_He shrugs. "What can I say? I'm a child at heart. Besides, that was Dez and I's secret code, we've been doing it since we were in 6th grade. He'll understand."_

_Suddenly, a window on the second level opens and a redhead pops up. "Hey Austin! the doors open, I just have to finish feeding my Kangaroo, you can let yourself in."_

_I turn, giving Austin a look. "He has a pet kangaroo?"_

_"Nah, Kangaroo is his pet turtle."_

_"Oh. Makes sense... I guess." We make our way into the house and sit down on the kinda-dingy looking couch. I examine the room, but there isn't much to actually look at. The beige walls are bare, not a window in sight. the only furniture in the room is the couch, a small table and an empty bookshelf in the corner._

_"Anyways, as I was saying three knocks, a pause then seven doorbell rings, and-"_

_"Are you telling her our secret code, Austin?!" I heard a male voice exclaim from the stairs. "I am offended!"_

_Austin ignores the guy and stands to introduce me._

_"Ally this is Dez, my best friend, and Dez this is Ally,_ _my..._girlfriend_." I immediately stop staring at the redhead with weird clothes and turn, now to stare at Austin. Thoughts are racing through my head. 'Did he just call me his girlfriend? Omg! But he didn't even ask me...Is he asking me now?' Unsure of what was even happening, I give him a small nod, and an instant grin breaks out across his face. I tilt my head down, studying my shoes, as the familiar heated felling crept up into my cheeks._

_Dez on the other hand, stayed clueless to the situation. Instead, he continued to ramble on about his favorite foods._

_"Cheese is really good too-especially the shredded mozzarella kind mmmmm...and then when you put it with ham, it makes this amazing-"_

_"DEZ!" Austin yelled. _

_"What? It tastes like potatoes!"_

_Austin shook his head and sat down again. "I-we have a favor to ask you, Dez."_

_"Does it include potatoes?"_

_"No! Dez, listen to me! I'm helping Ally with a bucket list of hers, before she turns 25. We've finished a few things, with 11 more to go." As he says this, he smirks at me and waggles his eyebrows. I blush even harder, and hide behind the one musty pillow on the couch. _

_Dez eventually breaks through the awkwardness. "Soooo, why do you need my help?"_

_Austin sighs as if it were obvious. "Don't you know that guy, who knows that other guy, whose brother works with the cousin of Jimmy Star's daughter's makeup artist?"_

_Dez sat up straight. "You mean Elliot? Yeah, I know him. Why?"_

_"Well Jimmy Star owns, like, the biggest record deal company, right? Well, I want you to see if you can get in touch with his people or something and maybe set up an appointment for us? _

_He looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. "Sure, I guess." He relaxed against the wall and glanced back and forth between us. Suddenly he stands up straight, narrowing his eyes. "Wait a minute, I want a favor in return."_

_Austin and I share a look and then both nod. "What do you need?"_

_Dez gives a sheepish smile before talking._

_"Potatoes."_

The car ride to Kira's house gave me time to think. Would Austin still like me? Love me? Want me? My own feelings are a jumbled mess and my mind was pulled back into the past. The memories remind me of how easy it was; everything felt right when I was with Austin.

And suddenly I'm mad. I'm mad at Austin, and mad at how complicated my life has become in the past two weeks. How could he just leave me? How could he believe that money matters? Does it? Love should be able to overcome anything. Didn't we love each other? Did he love me? Did I love him? It was only a week and a half, but it was also the best week and a half of my life.

I start stressing about what will happen when I actually see Austin, and with the stress comes tears.

The taxi driver of whose name I already forgot, glances at me, but says nothing.

I continue to cry the rest of the ride so when we pull into Kira's driveway, my eyes are all red and puffy, my nose is running, and I look absolutely _dreadful._

A skinny dark-skinned girl comes running out of the house and pays the taxi driver. Then coming over to my side of the car, she swings open the door and takes in my appearance.

"Oh honey..." She gasps.

_How ironic,_ I think bitterly, _her voice is as sweet as honey._

She quickly helps me up out of the car and brings me inside. Sitting me down at the kitchen table, she introduces herself.

"So I'm Kira, as you may have guessed. Do you want some tea? Anything to eat?" she asks, rummaging through her cabinets for tea bags.

I nod, grateful that I don't have to speak just yet. The room is silent except for the high whistling from the tea kettle on the stove. I look around; the walls are a light yellow and mahogany cabinets and drawers are all on one side with the stove, oven, and dishwasher on the other.

I keep looking around until she slides a small sandwich and a hot tea mug towards me, but stays quiet. A moment later she gives me some tissues for my tears. I try to thank her, but my voice isn't working. I keep my head down and nibble on the edge of the sandwich, which tastes like bland paper. I know she's staring at me, but I have no-where to hide.

Kira finally breaks the awkward silence. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She sounds sincere, but I know I shouldn't trust her. Besides, why would I want to talk about _it _to _her?_ Austin came to her to get away from me. I should hate her.

I shake my head and sip my tea to keep me occupied. Though one question keeps bouncing around in my head and I cant help it.

"Where's Austin?" I blurt out, my voice all scratchy from crying.

**She** sucked in a breath and glanced at a closed door to her left. When she spoke, it was noticeably quieter.

"He came back just before you arrived. He goes out everyday at this time, but he won't tell me where. If he's not out, he's usually in his room. He locks the door and doesn't come out for hours. We haven't even had a real conversation."

After hearing her words, I relax. There's nothing going on between them. And from Kira's words, it sounds like Austin is sulking. Over me. Is that a good or bad thing? Before I can decide, Kira's _honey sweet_ voice cuts through my thoughts.

"So how long are you staying?"

And in this moment I realize exactly how impulsive my decision to come here was. I have no money, no extra clothes, nowhere to stay, nothing. I have planned nothing.

Kira seems to read my mind and grabs my hand and drags me up from the chair.

"Tell you what. I'll let you stay here for as long as you need."

I open my mouth to object, but I realize I have no other choice. And I begin to see this girl in a whole new light. Maybe Austin and her _are_ just friends. I hastily thank her and give her a genuine smile.

"You can have the room right next to Austin's. Here I'll show you around." And with that she guides me away towards the back door, leaving me gazing at Austin's closed door.

**A/N: OMG **I FEEL SO BAD! i know i said i would update more during the summer, but I've been busier than i expected. I know this is really short for after two months but i honestly don't know where this story is going. i kinda just published it after the first chapter with no plot. I kinda lost inspiration to keep writing it and let myself get caught up in other stuff. And of course school is starting up again in two weeks IM SO BAD, ive probably wasted this entire summer but...IM SORRY and even though theres only like twelve people reading this im going to try to update as much as possible these next two weeks. I just have all these projects going on, including home renovation and i have a school summer assignment (ew) but i promise i will _try _to update by this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hey," I smile as I open the door. "what's up?"_

_"I missed you."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Please. You've seen me at least twice a day for the past four days. You miss me?" I was happy yet wary about my feelings. It was all happening too fast. Four days. I've known him for four days and we've already kissed. But deep down, I was excited about how close we've gotten and the rush of a maybe-relationship._

_"Hey it was at least 8 hours since I last visited so I technically have a right to be here."_

_I stepped aside to let him in. "Well anyways, now that your here, you can help me with my cleaning. My dad's letting me redo my room, so I have to clear all the junk out of there first."_

_He stared at me like I was speaking alien. "What's this cleaning you speak of?"_

_I yet again rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. 'C'mon,"_ _dragging him upstairs behind me. _

_I whisk open my door, only to be met with the unfamiliar mess that is now my room. Papers are strewn everywhere and I had taken everything from my desk and vanity onto my bed._

_"Here, you can dust," I say while shoving a feather duster in his hand, "and I'll sort through all my junk."_

_We talk as we work and soon we end up on the topic of what it would look like if a horse and a monkey made babies._

_"It'll totally have the monkey tail, I mean, seriously monkeys are awesome."_

_"It doesn't matter, it may or may not have the monkey tail, it just depends on the genetic make up of their child. And by the way, horses are so much better," I argue back._

_"As if. Did you know that monkeys can-" he trails off, distractedly staring at a piece of paper on the floor._

_I turn around as I stop talking. "What?"_

_He slowly picks up the paper, his eyes skimming over it. "Ally?"_

_I'm even more confused now. "What?"_

_"What is this?"_

_"How would I know? You're holding it." I get up off the floor to stand by his side as he hands me the slip._

_I take one glance at it and I gasp. "Wha-how?"_

_It's my bucket list I made after I turned 15. At the top was written, Things To Do Before We Die, and in small caps underneath it was LIVE WHILE YOUR YOUNG BECAUSE LIFE FUCKS US ALL. My best friend from high school, Cassidy, and I made this together. She had cancer and was dying. We made a bucket list of things we wanted to do together before she was gone. We had barely started on the list when she had to go to the ER because her brain tumor was spreading at an alarmingly fast rate. She died two days later._

_"Umm, this-this is just some old paper," I sniffle as I wipe my tears away, "you can throw it away."_

_He takes a closer look at it before fully understanding what it was. "Why? Don't you want to finish it?"_

_"No, now that she's gone, it doesn't matter. We were supposed to do it together."_

_"She?" _

_"Cassidy, my best friend from high school. She died, from cancer. After that, I was the loner of the school, no friends, even her old boyfriend gave me the cold shoulder. He got a new girlfriend. Brooke. She hated me, bullying me. It was one of the worst years of my life."_

_ Austin was silent for second, then suddenly sweeping me up in bear hug, the best actually. Where he bends down slightly with one arm encasing your waist and the other going up under my arm to the base of your neck. We stayed like that for a moment before the silence was broken._

_"I'll help you finish it."_

_I pull back a little to look at him in the face. _

_"But why? She's already gone anyways. It doesn't matter."_

_"But Ally, it _does_ matter. You know that cliché line about how they stay forever in your heart? Yea? Well, that's true. You can achieve anything you want. I want to help you with this. I _need_ to help you with this."_

_I am touched. I know I shouldn't feel this way, at least not yet, but I am falling in love with him more and more everyday._

* * *

I sigh.

It is getting cold out here. Kira left me out by her small garden, where I am currently sitting on the freezing stone bench.

I have decided that, if I can't change the situation, I will change my mindset about the situation. I _know_ Austin will have kept his feelings for me. I can't afford to think any other way.

Suddenly, a blanket is being wrapped around my shoulders, and I can sense it's _him._ I don't look at him, but scoot over on the bench to make room for him. I feel his weight on the seat, but I keep my gaze straight ahead of me.

He scoots over closer to me, until I can feel his familiar and comforting warmth. He is wearing the cologne that I love, and I wonder if he wore it around Kira.

He puts his arm around me and as a habit, I lean my head into the side of his chest, my safe haven for now.

He sighs.

"Ally...I missed you. A lot. I just..."

"Then why didn't you come after me that day?" I jerk away from his body to look at his face. "Huh? You wanted to leave!" I stop before I start an argument. I did not come here to fight with him. I take a deep breath, trying to find my words, and lean back into him.

"I just thought...that you know, when a boy likes a girl...he'll go after her. At least, that's what I wanted."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I already bought the plane ticket, and I couldn't afford to waste it, because, you know..."

I soften up and place a hand on his stomach, giving him a sort of side hug.

Austin continues talking. "And I'm especially sorry I didn't tell you any of this before or any of my secrets and I'm really sorry that I had to put you through that and-"

I cut off his cute rambling with a quick kiss. I pull away quickly, suddenly self-conscious that that wasn't even what he wanted. But before I can back up, he fiercely grabs my face, bringing me in to a passionate kiss.

"Ally, I'm so so sorry. I wasn't thinking. How could I leave someone like you behind?"

I giggle at his words and snuggle into his side again.

"Well, I know one of your deep secrets now, it's only fair that I tell one of mine."

We look at each other before I speak, yet this time my voice is significantly lower.

"When I was little, my parents used to fight a lot."

He nodded at me, encouraging for me to go on.

"Well, after their fights, my dad would go out to the local bar and drink all the problems away. The nice thing was he made sure not to come home drunk. He would never put me and Nessa in danger. He would spend the night at some hotel and that was that."

I look up at Austin to find that he is staring intently at me. I cuddle up to him more as he squeezes me tighter to his body.

"My mom...she wasn't as considerate. After the fights, she would take out all her anger on us. She would beat us till we were bleeding so bad we needed to get to the emergency room. After a while, she wouldn't beat us just because she and dad had a fight. Getting bad grades, doing the slightest thing wrong, or nothing at all, became her reason for violence. Nessa and I tried to tell dad, but that just led to more fights between my parents. Honestly, I don't know why they didn't just get a divorce. We even called the cops to report child abuse, but when they arrived at our house, our mom locked us in the attic and told the police she never had children."

I take a deep breath, shuddering, remembering these horrid memories.

"I still loved her though. I mean, she was my mom. I always thought she would turn back into my loving, caring mom. The one who had freshly baked cookies when I got home from school, kissed my boo-boos away, and dressed me every morning for Kindergarten."

By now, Austin had pulled me into his lap and just held me, sort of cradling my head, while I reminisced my horrible past.

I started full on crying.

"She killed herself-" I hiccup through the tears, but I finish my words.

"Shot...In the hea...I was in...fifth grade...called to...front of room..."

Austin strokes my head as I try to calm down.

"Shhh...It's ok Ally, everything's fine. Everything will be fine."

We sit watching the sun set, my sniffles reducing to just hiccups.

As the silent sets, a question begins to burn through my mind.

"Austin?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Yea?" His voice husky as he swings his head to look at me.

"Do you-do you still love me?"

He grins. His cheeky grin. "I do. I love you. I never stopped."

I give him a contended smile and shuffle around in his arms.

"I love you too, Austin."

Next thing I know, I'm asleep, In Austin Moon's arms, in another girl's backyard, at sunset.

Everything _is _fine.

**A/N: **I am officially the WORST person in the world. I'm wondering if I should just take the story down, finish writing and editing everything and then post it again so I can have regular posting days or schedule whatever. I know I said I would update like 3 weeks ago, its just a lot has been going on in my life. I had to live out of my basement because I had to move everything out so they could install hardwood and then it was my BEST FRIENDS BATMITZVAH OMG SO PROUD but anyways let me know what you think. take it down or nah? School started again UGHHHHH im so pooped out already LITERALLY CANNOT WAIT FOR SUMMER 2015 ugh and then my mom is being a bitch and discriminating against homeless people and UGH I HAVE THIS OPINION OR EXPERIMENT I WANT TO TRY BUT LIKE HUMAN SOCIETY IS SO HOPELESS ok anyways im realllllly really sorry and I will probably do it again so therefore I will not set a date I will update I think it will just be random yea. Again im really sorry, and I don't know when im updating again because I might be taking it down but like I don't know what to say so yea.

BUIEEEEE ;)


End file.
